There are known unidirectional systems of remote control of an electrical household appliance, through a remote control device, such as a fume extractor provided with a receiver unit that controls the fan when it is activated by a remote device. This extractor is also provided with a sensor receiver that receives a signal from the remote device when the remote device is activated so that the signal switches on the extractor.
Also described is an unidirectional system of remote control of electrical household appliances, in particular of a ceramic hob cooker, which incorporates a transmitter and an infrared sensor receiver, the sensor receiver capable of being beneath the ceramic hob and the operating controls of the ceramic hob cooker capable of being fitted on the front of the extractor hood or in an area inside the radius of action of the infrared signals or radio waves, the control being performed by means of a remote control device.
Also disclosed is an adapted interactive remote controller for controlling a household appliance. The system of remote control is bidirectional and comprises a transmitter and a receiver, disposed both on the remote controller and on the household appliance, so that they enable the remote controller and the household appliance to communicate continually with each other, sending and receiving information and control signals, with the information emitted to the electrical domestic appliance and the information received from the electrical domestic appliance capable of being displayed continually on a screen disposed on the remote controller.